Big Brother
by my own patronus
Summary: Second of my Security side-stories. Cooper comes to visit Blaine and finds more than he bargained for in the halls of William McKinley High School. Warning: brief homophobic language


Takes place during the "Big Brother" episode of Glee, but events are changed around a bit to fit in my verse.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Shocker.

* * *

"I still can't believe I haven't met your brother yet," Kurt said as he followed Blaine down the hallway.

"Well, he's pretty busy, and you already know all about him."

"No I don't! You barely ever mention him! All I know about him is the TV stuff and that he's coming here to get you and your family before you all jet off to LA for a fabulous star-studded wedding!"

"Well, that's basically all you need to know, Kurt," Blaine replied. He wasn't trying to hide his brother, but he was just reluctant to open up this part of his life to … everything else. Sure, his parents had met Kurt and Kurt's family, and they'd gone to see West Side Story and the glee competitions, but that was it. He never had any friends over since the drive to Westerville was too much for anyone, so his family and personal life and past were all pretty much nonexistent here.

"I highly doubt that. When is he getting here?"

"Soon, I guess. We're going out for lunch," Blaine replied.

"Blainey!" a voice called out from behind where the two boys were stationed at Kurt's locker.

Blaine turned around. "Hey, Coop! Hey!"

"How are you, bud?" Cooper asked warmly as he engulfed Blaine in a hug.

"Good, it's good to see you, man."

When the two Anderson men pulled apart, Cooper became aware of his slightly stunned audience. "Is this your boyfriend?" he asked Blaine.

"Yes, he is. Kurt, this is my brother, Cooper," Blaine introduced.

Kurt was star-struck for a number of reasons - not only was Cooper Anderson an incredibly attractive man, but he was also a fairly-well known actor (at least in the commercial world, with a few small TV guest spots here and there), not to mention Blaine's mysterious older brother.

"Nice to meet you," Cooper said as he shook Kurt's hand.

"Y-you too," Kurt said shakily. "I'm so glad to finally be meeting you!"

"Well, Blaine here has already told me everything about you," Cooper began.

Kurt shot Blaine a nervous look, and the Anderson brothers both laughed. "Don't worry, Kurt, it was only good stuff," Cooper said.

"There is only good stuff," Blaine said with a small, but genuine smile.

"Wow, you two are worse than a chick flick. Seriously, I thought the gooey romantic stuff usually died away after a few months," Cooper joked.

"Is it dead for you and Hannah?" Blaine challenged.

"Touche."

"Well, come on Blainey, we should probably get going now so you don't miss any class," Cooper said, turning Blaine towards the door. "It was great meeting you, Kurt. I'm sure I'll see you many more times in the next couple days."

Cooper and Blaine's movements down the hall, unfortunately, caught the attention of the few other people who were still not yet in the cafeteria for lunch. Blaine saw people pointing and whispering as they walked past, but Cooper didn't even bat an eye. At least, he didn't until he was approached by one Sue Sylvester.

She dragged a confused Cooper a few feet away from Blaine, and Kurt took the opportunity to grab a quick word with his boyfriend. Both boys tried desperately to avoid catching a glimpse of Sue Sylvester's exposed breast.

"So, that's Coop," Blaine said simply.

"Wow, you two are so similar, Blaine!" Kurt gushed. "And he's about ten times more attractive in person!" Noting Blaine's awkward look at this, Kurt took his chin and guided the boy's head up. "He's still got nothing on you, though."

"Good," Blaine said with a smile. He wanted to kiss Kurt right then, but knew that was impossible while they were in the school halls. He settled for squeezing the older boy's hand.

Cooper came back over to the two boys at that moment, muttering something about the midwest that neither quite caught. Before they could make much progress, however, Sue Sylvester approached again.

"Excuse me, can I pull you away from these ladies for just a moment?" she asked as she pulled Cooper down the hallway.  
A flash of anger reared in Cooper's chest, but he agreed to follow the intimidating woman in the track suit.

"As you may be aware, I am Sue Sylvester, host of Sue's Corner and award-winning head coach of the 5 time national champion cheerleading team, the Cheerios," Sue began.

"Uh..."

"I have also recently decided to extend my talent further by helping out the greatly untalented group of misfits that likes to call itself the New Directions. I was wondering if you would like to help out, give some pointers? Perhaps with our combined star power, you and I can whip those sorry kids into an award-winning team."

"Wait - are you asking me to help out with the glee club?"

"Now, I know it sounds pretty lame, and it is, but I am all for helping out the underprivileged if it means I will also get a share of the success."

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'd love to get to know Blaine's friends," Cooper said.

"Who?"

"Blaine, my brother. He's in the glee club here?"

"Oh, you mean Porcelain's boyfriend? I didn't realize he had a name. I usually just call him 'Other Gay' or 'Young Burt Reynolds'..." And with those parting words, Sue walked off.

Cooper returned to Kurt and Blaine. "So, Blaine, shall we finally get out of here?"

"Yes," Blaine replied with a sigh.

* * *

"That woman...she's a teacher at McKinley?" Cooper asked tentatively in the car.

"Yeah. Well, kinda. She doesn't teach anything exactly. She's the cheerleading coach, and they win a lot, so she brings a ton of money to the school."

"She's a teacher, and she's allowed to say those things?" Cooper asked dumbfounded.

Blaine shrugged. "She treats pretty much everyone like crap. Even her Cheerios. Everyone's pretty terrified of her, so they just let her do her thing."

"But that's harassment, Blaine! That's exactly what you ran away from in Westerville!"

"I didn't run away," Blaine said in a muted voice.

"No - no, of course not, Blaine. That's not what I meant. I just meant that that was what those imbeciles were doing to you back then."

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I - ? She called you and Kurt 'ladies.' She didn't even know your name, Blaine! She just called you 'other gay.'"

"So? She does that to everyone, Coop!"

"She shouldn't be allowed to! No one should have to stay in such a toxic environment, Blaine! I thought you understood that after Westerville!"

"I do understand that, Coop. But it's nothing like that here. I have friends here, Coop - plural. And the bullying here isn't about my sexuality - it's about my choice of after school activities. I'm happy here, Coop."

"I'm sure you are, B, but I just don't want you to feel like you can't tell me things anymore. I mean, you're still being bullied?"

"Not the time, Coop."

"But - "

"Please. Not now."

* * *

Sue began the glee club meeting by writing "Lazy Idiots" on the whiteboard. Cooper felt anger flare up inside him again, but Blaine shot him a look that clearly said leave it. He sighed and walked to the front of the room when Sue introduced him.  
All the girls were immediately taken by him, and the brunette one at the front _(Rachel,_ Cooper guessed, judging from Blaine's description of her) requested a performance by the two brothers.

Blaine seemed reluctant at first, but Kurt's insistence seemed to warm him up to the idea. As he made his way forward, he unbuttoned and removed his blazer. The brothers launched into a rendition of Duran Duran's Rio and Hungry Like the Wolf to applause from the club. At the end of the song, the brothers stood next to each other and relaxed in the rush of performing.

* * *

Cooper returned to McKinley the next day, and found himself swarmed in the halls. Girls were asking for autographs and pictures, and even a few boys too. Rory, the Irish kid from Glee, even approached him with a camera-yielding Brittany.

"Coop, have you met George Clooney?" Rory asked as they posed for the picture.

"No," Coop admitted, "but I'm marrying a girl who played a whore on Law and Order."

"Whoa," Rory said reverentially.

Cooper laughed and moved on to the next person crowding him. Despite the commotion surrounding him, however, he still didn't miss the crash of a body hitting metal lockers, or the growl of, "Outta my way, fag."

Cooper's head shot up at that. He saw his brother's cardigan-and-bowtie-clad form slide to the ground as a hulking shape began to walk away. Pushing his way out of the crowd surrounding him, Cooper shouted, "Hey!"

The boy froze, but didn't make any other acknowledgement that he'd heard Cooper. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, meathead!"

Blaine winced from his position on the floor, and tried to make eye contact with Cooper, to tell him to let it go. But Cooper wasn't having any of that.

"What did you say?" the boy asked as he turned around. His aggressive expression fell slightly when he realized who was speaking to him. _Even the idiots here seem to respect my celebrity_, Cooper mused.

"What the hell was that for?" Cooper asked, pointing to Blaine's still crumpled form on the ground.

"Nothing, man, just putting the little fairy in his place," the boy scathingly replied.

"What did you just call him?" Cooper asked. His face was painted with pure hatred as he slowly stepped closer to the boy.  
The boy sputtered, but said nothing.

"If I ever hear that you touch - or even say anything to - my brother again," Cooper growled, "you are going to wish you'd never been born."

The boy and many of the surrounding students seemed surprised at the new information - famous Cooper Anderson's little brother was the other gay?

Cooper turned away from the boy, and reached down to grab Blaine's arm. "You okay, squirt?" Cooper asked as he pulled Blaine to his feet.

Blaine was slightly pink in the face as he brushed himself off. "Yeah," he whispered.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Cooper said, and he began to walk down the hall. Blaine stood frozen for a second, then quickly followed his brother. Once they were out the doors of the building, Blaine spoke.

"You didn't have to do that, Coop."

"Of course I did. You're my little brother."

"I meant I was handling it."

"Really? Because to me it looked like you were just letting him walk all over you."

Blaine sighed. "Look, Coop, there's a social order at McKinley. And if you mess with it, it messes with you. And I also really don't need my big brother fighting for me!"

Suddenly Cooper realized what he had done. "Look, B, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make it look like you couldn't fight your own battles. But I couldn't just stand by and watch! I don't ever want to see you in the hospital again!"

"It's not going to happen again, Coop. Not here. I have people here."


End file.
